Fallen
by Taccora
Summary: What if Harry decided to take his life in his own hands and leave the wizarding world. How will everyone reacts to his changes when he comes back and can his new self do what his other self couldn't? Can he deafeat Voldemort once and for all?
1. Disclaimer

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own any of the Harry Potter character, places, and etc. The lovely world of Harry Potter belongs solely to JKR.   
  
Now that that's done you can go ahead and read the story and I don't have to worry about having a disclaimer. Also to those of you who can't invision what the clothes look like through my discriptions, my site has the story with links to pictures of the outfits. If you prefer to read it there here's my website address: http://harry-potter.secret-obsessions.net 


	2. fallen 01

**Fallen   


Chapter 1

**

    As Harry heard Dumbledore finish his end of the year speech Harry decided that it was time for him to grow up. Too many people had died because of him and he no longer wished to be a pawn in this game when he was the most important piece on the board. This time everything would be different. He wouldn't continue to live with the Dursley's and he damn well wouldn't be staying in Surrey any longer. He had money and the drive to make it and he would train himself in the magical arts that he would need to win this battle. Life would be very different for him because he would be in control. 

**

*¤*.¸¸.·´¨`»*«´¨`·. ¸¸.*¤*

**

    Harry walked off the train in London and sighed in reluctance when he saw his uncle waiting for him in his van. Harry said goodbye to his friends and boarded the van. He waited until they were a few blocks away from the station to start speaking to Vernon. 

    "Uncle Vernon…" Harry started. 

    "What boy?" his uncle spat. 

    "Can you drop me off around the corner?" he asked. 

    "What are you playing at?" Vernon asked suspiciously. 

    "Well you don't want me and I don't want to live with you so I figured you would be happy if I went on my own," Harry replied. 

    Vernon didn't say anything but he did drive off and headed around the corner and parked. Harry got out of the car, grabbed his trunk and Hedwig, and then trudged down the street. Harry waited until Vernon drove off to wave his wand and call for the Knight Bus. 

    When it stopped in front of his Harry boarded the bus, thankful that it was driven by new drivers. He paid the fare and told them to take him to Leaky Cauldron. Harry quietly rode the bus, thinking about the different choices he could make. It seemed like only twenty seconds went by when the bus stopped. Harry quickly jotted down a letter to his friends to let them know that he was okay and not to write to him then sent Hedwig to them and walked into the pub. 

    Harry made his way to the back where the entrance to Diagon Alley was. Harry tapped the entrance code on the brick wall before walking into the shopping area and heading to Gringotts so that he could get some money. He handed his key to a Goblin and he took him to his vault where Harry began to gather quite a bit of gold. 

    Once he was done he gathered his things and made his way to the main part of the bank. He exchanged most of his money to muggle money then headed to the book store to get some 'useful' material. Once he had everything he came for he left and caught a taxi that would take him to a hotel. The process had already begun. 

**

*¤*.¸¸.·´¨`»*«´¨`·. ¸¸.*¤*

**

    January – 7 months later 

    Harry woke up early that morning and headed to the bathroom where he cleaned his body. Thirty minutes he left the bathroom smelling like Zest soap and minty fresh breath. He made his way into the bedroom of his apartment, he had purchased it once he had become sufficient in shape shifting, and opened his top drawer and pulled out a pair of black boxers and pulled them on. He them pulled on a pair of black baggy pants that hung low on his hips and clipped a silver chain around his belt loops. He then grabbed a gray wife beater and pulled it over his head and smoothed it out as it clung to his defined chest. 

    Once his body was covered Harry quickly rolled on his deodorant then pulled on a pair of white socks before stuffing his feet in a pair of gray and black New Balances. He tied them tightly before grabbing a black elastic band that he used to secure his hair, which reached the mid of his back, into a ponytail. He wandlessly put on a glamour so that he scar was covered. Before he left his apartment he grabbed his black hoodie and pulled it over his head. 

    As he walked down the streets of London Harry's earrings glittered in the light. He knew that if he ran into his friends from Hogwarts that they wouldn't recognize him. Not only was his attitude different, he also looked different. His hair was longer and easier to manage, he had grown to a confident six feet two inches tall, and was a bit on the muscular side. He had also gotten into piercing's and was working on five. He had a small diamond in his nose, a platinum ball in his tongue, a medium platinum hoop in his left ear, and two smaller platinum hoops higher on the same ear. 

    He didn't overdo it but you could tell that he had an affinity for piercings. He quickly made his way to the music supply store where he would be picking up his new guitar. As he walked through the door he vaguely realized that the bell tinkled to let the workers know that they had a customer. Shortly after a girl made her way towards him wearing a pair of blue jeans that hung low on her waist, a black BEBE shirt, and a pair of black boots that put her to his chin. Her hair was up in a neat bun and clear gloss was smeared on her full lips. Her eyes were a hazel hue with a green swirling through her irises. Her skin was a smooth caramel brown complexion that had a golden hue in it and Harry thought that she was utterly beautiful. 

    "Hey Harry!" the girls said before giving him a quick hug. 

    "Hey Trishelle," Harry replied as he returned the hug. 

    "What can I do for you?" Trishelle asked as she and Harry parted. 

    "I got a call saying that my guitar was in," Harry said as he watched her walk into the stock room. 

    "Damn," he whispered to himself. 

    Ten minutes later Trishelle came out of the back room holding a black leather case. Harry made his way to her and grabbed the case. He opened it and saw her custom made guitar. It was smooth and black with silver lightning bolts and a silver and gray Potter crest on the neck. He quickly tuned the instrument before playing a few notes of a song he had been working on. His musical talent infused with his magic made the song sound enchanting and Trishelle felt pulled to sing some lyrics that popped in her head: 

    _There's something inside me that flows beneath the surface_   
    _Consuming_   
    _Confusing_   
    _It's like a self control I feel is never ending_   
    _Controlling_   
    _I can't seem_   
    _To find myself again_   
    _My walls closing in_   
    _I felt this way before_   
    _So Insecure…_

    As she sang that last note Harry stopped playing and looked at her for a moment. He put his guitar in the case and handed her his debit card then said, "You sing really well." 

    "Thank you," Trishelle said quietly as she handed him his card and his receipt. 

    "So what are you doing tonight Trish?" Harry asked. 

    "Most likely studying, why?" Trishelle asked. 

    "I was wondering if you wanted to go out tonight but since you're busy…" Harry started. 

    "I would love to go out with you," Trishelle replied. 

    "Do you want me to pick you up or meet you somewhere?" Harry asked. 

    "You can pick me up at my house tonight," Trishelle said as she handed him he address. 

    Harry pocketed the address and left the music store. He headed to Diagon Alley so that he could replenish the potion's ingredients that he had used up. Although he knew he had work to do he couldn't help but think about his date with Trishelle. 

**

*¤*.¸¸.·´¨`»*«´¨`·. ¸¸.*¤*

**

    Trishelle got home around seven o'clock and began to get ready for her date. She showered then slid on her black lace plunge bra and matching low rise thong before smoothing on her lotion. Once she had her undergarments on she began to get dressed. She pulled on her blue XOXO low rise jeans, a black XOXO shirt, and a blue jean jacket. Once she was dressed she pulled on her black BEBE boots and headed to the bathroom to do something with her hair. She pulled her hair into a neat high ponytail and lightly curled the ends. She smoothed her hands through her hair before grabbing her black eye shadow and carefully smoothing the fine powder over her eyelids, giving her eyes a smoky look to them. As she grabbed her gloss she heard her doorbell ring and yelled to her mother to answer it for her. 

    Trishelle hurriedly smoothed on her strawberry flavored gloss and headed to her room. Trishelle quickly put in her small diamond nose ring and silver hoop earrings before spraying on her Issey Miyake perfume and dumped her money, ID, and phone in her black XOXO purse then headed downstairs to meet Harry. She headed into the living room when she hit the main floor and saw Harry standing in front of her mother in a pair of baggy black jeans, a gray turtleneck, and a black jacket over that. His jewelry was gleaming in the light and his eyes shinned a bit. 

    Trishelle smiled at him and said goodnight to her mother and left the house with Harry. Trishelle looked surprised to see a shiny black motorcycle sitting at the curb. Harry handed her a helmet and put his leg over the machine. Trishelle followed his move and gripped his waist tightly and they drove down the dark streets of London. 

    Trishelle quietly looked at the passing scenery and took Harry in as his masculine form maneuvered down the streets. Harry parked across the street from an expensive Italian restaurant and lead Trishelle inside. As they walked inside they noticed the stares that they were getting, mostly because their clothes weren't exactly formal. 

    "Can I help you?" the maitre 'd asked condescendingly. 

    "Yes, I have a reservation for two under the name James Potter," Harry replied. 

    The man looked on the list before perking up and showing them to their table. Once they were seated they were handed menus. Trishelle and Harry looked over the menu and had mild conversation while they waited for their waiter to return. 

    "So what do you do Harry?" Trishelle asked. 

    "Well…I guess you can I'm in music. I mean I'm either studying or playing a guitar so…I don't really have a job," he answered. 

    "You don't work? Where do you go to school?" she asked. 

    "I'm home schooled," Harry improvised. 

    "Really? So am I. How old are you Harry?" Trishelle asked before biting a bread stick. 

    "I'm fifteen," Harry replied. 

    "May I take your order?" a waitress asked. 

    "I'd like the Chicken Parmesan and a bottle of red wine," Harry answered. 

    "I'd like the Pucilli," Trishelle answered. 

    "May I see some ID sir?" the woman asked. 

    Harry pulled out his fake ID and handed it to the lady so she could verify that he was at the legal drinking age before giving him his alcoholic beverage. Harry and Trishelle ate silently, just enjoying each other's company. After dinner Harry drove them to a movie theater where they watched the Matrix Reloaded. They both enjoyed their time together and vowed to go out again sometime. This was definitely the start of a beautiful relationship. 

**

*¤*.¸¸.·´¨`»*«´¨`·. ¸¸.*¤*

**

next   
back home 


	3. fallen 02

**Fallen   


Chapter 2

**

    **8 Months Later…**

    Harry was in his apartment practicing the technique of staff wielding. He was twirling and pivoting with the energy laced wood as he thrust at an invisible adversary. Harry was in the middle of practicing when his cell phone rang. He threw his staff on the table and picked up his phone. 

    "Hello," he replied. 

    "Hey baby," a female voice said over the line. 

    He smiled and said, "What's up Trish?" 

    "I was wondering if you wanted to go over some lyrics I wrote later tonight," she replied. 

    "No problem but I have to go because I was in the middle of studying," Harry replied as he flipped through the pages of a combat training book. 

    "Alright, I'll see you later boo," Trishelle said before she ended the call. 

    "This looks in interesting," Harry muttered as he wandlessly conjured a dummy with combating skills slightly superior to his own and continued to train. 

**

*¤*.¸¸.·´¨`»*«´¨`·. ¸¸.*¤*

**

    Harry headed to Trishelle's house to find her mother's car gone. He shrugged it off and rang the doorbell. He waited for Trishelle to answer him and when she did he was curious as to why she had on a black ankle length silk robe. 

    "What's going on Trish?" Harry asked as he looked at her. 

    Trish closed and locked the door before undoing the sash around her waist to reveal what she was wearing. She wore a pair of black low rise v-string panties under a black sheer lace mid-thigh night gown that was form fitting and had bell sleeves. She let the robe fall then looked up to see Harry's reaction. 

    "Oh my God," Harry said as he looked her curvaceous body up and down. 

    "I'm glad that you like it," Trishelle replied with a seductive smile. 

    "Are you getting fresh with me?" Harry joked. 

    "I'm trying," Trishelle answered before hungrily kissing Harry. 

    As they kissed Harry grabbed her and lifted her off her feet. When he had her he carried her up the stairs and into her room. Harry laid her down on the bed gently then pulled off his shirt, sneakers, and jeans before joining her in the large queen sized bed. 

**

*¤*.¸¸.·´¨`»*«´¨`·. ¸¸.*¤*

**

    Trishelle woke up early Saturday morning feeling pleasantly sore. She carefully left the bed, as not to wake Harry, and headed to the bathroom to take a warm bath. After her bath she headed back to her room to get dressed. She quickly pulled on a pair of white hipster panties and a matching sports bra. Once she was relatively clothed in her undergarments she put on her Enchanted Apple scented lotion and rolled on her clear deodorant. 

    When she bent down to pink of her white ankle socks she felt a pair of firm, slightly calloused hands grabbed her waist. Trishelle quickly picked up her socks and turned around to look at Harry and asked, "When'd you get up?" 

    "A few seconds ago," Harry replied. 

    "Why don't you shower while I get dressed? I'll be waiting for you downstairs when you're ready," Trishelle replied as she gave Harry a quick kiss. 

    Harry nodded and headed to the linen closet to grab a wash cloth and towel before heading into the bathroom. Trishelle quickly slid the socks onto her feet before sliding on her shiny blue JLO sweatpants, pulling on her blue short sleeved t-shirt, and her blue and white air mac's. Once she was covered in clothes she grabbed a pink hair tie and left her room. She quickly and neatly pulled her hair into a high ponytail and headed to the music room. She sat smoothly on the cold black piano seat and ran her fingers over the keys and began to sing lyrics that popped into her head: 

    _I am thinking of you   
    In my sleepless solitude tonight   
    If it's wrong to love you   
    Then my heart just won't let me be right   
    Cause I'm downed in you   
    And I won't pull through   
    Without you by my side 

    I'd give my all   
    To have   
    Just one more night with you   
    I'd risk my life   
    To feel your body next to mine   
    Cause I can't go on   
    Living in the memory of our song   
    I'd give my all for your love   
    Tonight 

    Baby can you feel me   
    Imagining I'm looking in your eyes   
    I can see you clearly   
    Vividly emblazoned in my mind   
    And yet you're so far   
    Like a distant star   
    I'm wishing on tonight

_

    As Trishelle finished that verse she faded and just played the notes from her head. When she stopped playing a few minutes later her ears were engulfed by firm clapping. She whipped around to see Harry standing there in a white wife beater and a pair of gray sweatpants. 

    "I didn't hear you come down," Trishelle said nervously. 

    "That was my intention," Harry replied before sitting in an empty chair across the room. "So what exactly was that song that you so badly wanted me to hear last night?" 

    Trishelle smiled then began to play a haunting melody before she began to sing a few versus: 

    _How can you see into my eyes like open doors   
    Leading you down into my core   
    Where I've become so numb without a soul   
    My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold   
    Until you find it there and lead it back home 

    Wake me up inside   
    Wake me up inside   
    Call my name and save me from the dark   
    Bid my blood to run before I come undone   
    Save me from the nothing I've become…

_

    "So what do you think?" she asked. 

    "I think that song will be hot when you've finished plus I think that a little bass wouldn't hurt," Harry answered before standing and stretching. 

    Trishelle nodded as she took in his advice and asked, "Where are you going?" 

    "Well I was in the middle of studying when you called and I wasn't exactly planning on spending the night, although I'm not regretting it. I just have a lot of work to do and only a short amount of time to get it done," Harry replied. 

    "Alright, let me know if you need any help. I'm quite adept in my school subjects," Trishelle offered. 

    "I'll remember that," Harry said before kissing her. 

    Trishelle shivered in pleasure as the ball of Harry's tongue ring scraped the roof of her mouth. When they parted Trishelle opened the front door and let Harry out. She watched as he drove off in his newly purchased car, it had been his birthday present to himself. Trishelle sighed in contentment before plopping down on her couch and wandlessly summoned her wand downstairs and began to complete the work her mother left for her. 

**

*¤*.¸¸.·´¨`»*«´¨`·. ¸¸.*¤*

**

    **August 30th**

    Trishelle had just slid on her undergarments when her mother knocked on the door. Trishelle yelled for her to come in as she rolled on her deodorant. Her mother walked in and sat at her desk chair and said, "You still haven't told me whether or not you were going to accept you Hogwart's letter." 

    "I doubt I'll go. I mean Harry can't attend and I don't want to leave him besides I'll never be able to see James, Corey, and Brandon if I leave," Trishelle said as she slid on her blue denim Guess mini skirt. 

    Lydia, Trishelle's mother, eyes glinted mischievously for a minute then turned serious when she began to speak. "When are you going to tell Harry about you being a witch?" 

    "I don't now. I don't want him to leave me because I'm different," Trishelle replied. 

    "He won't," Lydia replied with a knowing smile. 

    "How do you know?" Trishelle asked as she pulled on her black Guess belt. 

    "Because he's a wizard Trish," her mother answered. 

    Trishelle was in the process of buttoning her black Guess shirt and she paused in shock as she processed what her mother said. "How do you know he's a wizard?" 

    "There's only one Harry Potter that I know of with eyes that particular shade of green who's forehead was adorned with a lightning bolt scar, which he had stopped covering up some time ago," her mother answered. 

    Trishelle stuck her feet in her black shoes with a look clearly expressing she was deep thought. Her mother cleared her throat and said, "I'll leave and you think over your decisions." 

    Trishelle quickly snapped on her black earrings that were shaped as gothic crosses before slipping on her black and silver bracelet. Once she was dressed she pulled her hair into a neat high ponytail then sprayed on her Amarige perfume and left her room for work. 

**

*¤*.¸¸.·´¨`»*«´¨`·. ¸¸.*¤*

**

    **3 pm that same day…**

    Trishelle had just walked in her house when the doorbell rang. She threw her purse on the sofa and headed to the door. When she opened it she was pleasantly surprised to see Harry standing there. Her smiled slowly disintegrated when she saw the grim look on his face. She moved back so that he could walk through the threshold. She closed and locked the door as Harry sat on the couch. 

    "So to what do I owe this visit?" Trishelle asked. 

    "There's no easy way to say this so I'll just tell you. I'm leaving in a few days and if anything goes wrong I won't be coming back," Harry replied. 

    "What?" Trishelle asked confused. 

    "Does this have anything to do with you being a wizard?" Trishelle asked. 

    "How do you know that?" Harry asked surprised. 

    "My mother told me earlier today. She and I are witches," Trishelle answered. 

    "Why didn't you tell me?" Harry asked. 

    "Probably the same reason you never told me you were a wizard," Trishelle replied. 

    "I still have to go Trish. Apparently I'm the only one who can defeat Voldemort," Harry sighed. 

    "If you're leaving then I'm going too," Trishelle replied after a moment of silence. 

    "You can't just decide to go Trish. You have to be invited to Hogwarts," Harry said with a soft chuckle at her brazenness. 

    "I have been invited," Trishelle informed him as she handed him her letter. 

    Harry read her letter and a large smile appeared on his face as he realized that he didn't have to leave her, which was something he had been dreading the whole summer. He handed her the letter then engulfed her in a large hug and swung her around. Trishelle giggled at Harry's reaction and wrapped her arms around his neck to secure her position on him. 

    "I'll pick you up on the first so that we can catch the train," Harry said before kissing her quickly and leaving her house for his apartment. He had forgotten to pack, as he was thinking about how to tell Trishelle that he was leaving. As he mentally went over all the things he would be taking with him he silently thanked the creator of the 'never ending bottom' charm that he had put on his trunk. 

**

*¤*.¸¸.·´¨`»*«´¨`·. ¸¸.*¤*

**

    **September 1**

    Trishelle woke up early Friday morning and stretched her limbs before heading to the bathroom to take a shower. Forty minutes later Trishelle left the bathroom with her body wrapped in a terry cloth robe and her waist length hair damp and smelling softly like vanilla. Trishelle nonchalantly mumbled a drying charm for her hair as she made her way into her room. 

    Trishelle smoothed on her Amber Romance scented silkening body lotion then rolled on her clear deodorant then began the process of getting dressed. She made her way to her chaise lounge and picked up the undergarments she had laid out the night before, which consisted of a pair of black lace v-string panties with a matching strapless bra. She slid on her undergarments then grabbed her dress and slid it on. It was a black stretchy strapless dress that clung to her curves and stopped mid-thigh. She smoothed out her dress before draping her brown belt loosely around her waist. Once that was done she picked up her shoe box and opened it to reveal a pair of brown Gucci pumps with a stiletto heel that matched her belt perfectly. She slid her feet into her shoes before heading into the bathroom to do her hair. 

    She brushed her hair down and lightly curled the ends of her hair so that the ends framed her face. When her hair was lying the way she wanted she muttered a charm, which she had learnt in _Glamour Magazine_ to keep her hair in its current position. _Glamour Magazine_ is one of Trishelle's favorite subscriptions because it supplied a lot of tips for female teenagers on make up and hair. Once her hair was done she began to apply her make up, which wasn't much considering that she didn't really need it. She grabbed her black eye shadow and carefully over her eyelids giving her eyes a smokey look then picked up her golden brown shimmer eye shadow and smoothed it on carefully under her perfectly arched eyebrows on top of the black eye shadow so that it looked as if the lightly shimmering golden brown faded into black. Once she was done she grabbed her black mascara and ran it quickly over her eyelashes then searched under her sink for her lip pencils. After a few minutes of searching she found her dark brown creamy Bobbi brown lip pencil and traced her full curvaceous lips then filled then in with her Sheerly Bronze Revlon Lip Glide. She blotted then waved her hand over her face so that he make up would last for the day without wearing off then grabbed the make up she used and dumped them in her brown leather Gucci purse. 

    Once she had everything in her purse Trishelle made her way back into her room and minimized her trunk and placed it in her purse before going over to her dresser and lightly spraying on her Amber Romance scented perfume. She then headed over to her bed where her electric keyboard was sitting. She minimized it and transfigured it into a shiny platinum medal pendant that she slid onto a delicate platinum chain and placed it around her neck. As she picked up her large platinum hoop earrings she heard the doorbell ring. She quickly snapped the earrings on then made her way down stairs to greet Harry. 

    When she got to the door she was pleasantly surprised at what she saw. His long hair, which he usually kept slicked back in a ponytail, was now in small cornrows that were in a neat zig-zag design going straight back with his hair ending slightly above the mid of his back. She looked her up and down with slight lust in his eyes but Trishelle didn't mind because she knew that she looked the same. He looked incredible in a black wife beater that clung snugly to his chest, a pair of slightly baggy black pants with a silver chain hanging on the sides of his pants, a brown suede shirt laid opened over his wife beater and brown suede Timberlands graced his feet. 

    "Are you ready?" Harry asked Trishelle as he grabbed her hand and led her out of her house. 

    "Yes but I'm going to miss my brothers but it isn't like I'll never see them again," Trishelle said. 

    "Brothers? You have siblings?" Harry asked. 

    "Yes, my parents are divorced so my older brother, Brandon, and I got split. He lives with my dad and his wife while I live with my mother. Between my dad and his wife we have two step-brothers, James and Corey. Although James and Corey aren't my brothers by blood I love them just the same. They are actually the reason why I have such a large interest in music. You see Corey plays the drums, Brandon plays the bass guitar, and James raps," Trishelle answered. 

    "Hmm…I hope to meet them someday," Harry said. 

    "I hope you do also. It will definitely be something to remember," Trishelle said as they got in his car. 

    As they drove down the busy streets of London Trishelle couldn't help but think about what it would be like to meet Harry's friends. She also wondered if Harry had an ex that she should be worrying about. As messed up as it seems girls can be some feisty chicks when it comes to who they want and what someone else has. 

**

*¤*.¸¸.·´¨`»*«´¨`·. ¸¸.*¤*

**

next   
back home 


	4. fallen 03

Fallen  
Chapter 3  
  
When Harry and Trishelle walked through Platform nine and three quarters they noticed that they were the only ones there, well the only ones besides a small group of guys. Harry frowned slightly when he saw how close Trishelle was looking at the guys. That was until one of them turned around and their face lit up when they saw here. He then whispered something to the other two guys with him before they all came running over and engulfing Trishelle in a large hug. Trishelle giggled widely when she realized who they were. When they all parted she turned to Harry and began to make the introductions.  
  
"Baby these are my brothers James, Corey, and Brandon. Boys this is my boyfriend Harry," Trishelle introduced them.  
  
Her brothers looked Harry up and down before smiling and shaking his hand. Once they all parted they boarded the train and got a compartment together in the back. They all sat down and got comfortable before they started talking about what's been going on in each other's lives.  
  
"So why didn't you tell me that you would be going to Hogwart's?" Trishelle asked her brothers.  
  
"Well your mother call dad a couple of weeks to let him know that you got your letter this year and that you would most likely be attending this year and seeing as we don't see you as much as we would like we decided to transfer. We're in Gryffindor because we were in its equivalent house in our school," Corey replied.  
  
"I wonder what house I'll end up in." Trishelle replied rhetorically.  
  
"So have you written anything lately?" Brandon asked his sister.  
  
"Yeah. Harry even put some input on the songs that I showed him," Trishelle said as she laid her head on Harry's shoulder.  
  
"Really? What kind of input?" James asked.  
  
"Like he thought that I should add some bass to Bring Me to Life," Trishelle replied.  
  
Sometime during the middle of their conversation they began to notice the bustle going on inside of the train. They then looked outside the window to see large families with children of all sizes saying goodbye to their family members who were boarding the Hogwart's express. Harry wandlessly locked the compartment door then sat back to listen to his CD player as Trishelle and her brothers began to catch up with each other.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"I can't believe that Harry isn't back yet. I mean how could he just leave us like that? That was so irresponsible of him.anything could have happened to him and we would never know," Hermione ranted as she and Ron sat in the Prefect's compartment.  
  
"I know Hermione but there's nothing we can do about it now can we? We just have to hope that he's okay and that he'll be back soon," Ron replied.  
  
"Does he even know that there's a chance that he might not graduate? If you're home schooled, like some wizard's, you have to take a test before summer ends so that the ministry can make sure you're up to par. Harry hasn't done that because he doesn't want to be traced. I know that Dumbledore tends to bend the rules for him but there's only so much that can be done," Hermione replied.  
  
"Not everything is always about school Hermione. I'm sure that Harry has thought that through and maybe he believes that what's he doing is better than attending Hogwarts," Ron said as he stared out the window hoping to see the familiar form of his best friend.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Harry was awakened hours later by someone yelling that they were at Hogwart's. Harry stretched his body to see the other people in his compartment throwing black robes over their clothing. He yawned before following suit and pulling on his newly purchased robes. Once everyone was dressed they all left the train and headed for the horseless chariots. Harry, Trishelle, James, Corey, and Brandon got a lot of attention from the other students headed to the chariots because they were new, or at least they thought that they were new. Harry smiled, happy that he had remembered to put on his charm, and rode the chariots silently. As their little group walked inside of the Great Hall Harry quickly squeezed Trishelle's hand as she waited for the first year's to arrive so that she could be sorted. Harry and Trishelle's brother headed to the Gryffindor table, where some of the students looked at them with curiosity.  
  
As soon as Harry and Trishelle's brothers sat down McGonagall walked in with the first years in tow. The first years, all nervous, stood slightly behind Trishelle and waited for their names to be called. McGonagall unrolled the long piece of parchment and called Trishelle Williams, usually it went in alphabetical order but since Trishelle was a transferring upperclassman she was sorted first. As she put on the sorting hat it began to talk to her telepathically.  
  
'Um.yes. We can expect great things for you. You would do best in GRYFFINDOR!' the hat yelled.  
  
Trishelle stood, took off the hat, and then made her way to the table where her family sat. She smiled, as she realized that Harry had reserved a set for her, and sat next to him. Trishelle got into a comfortable position as the rest of the table settled down from their cheers to watch the first years get sorted. Harry lightly caressed her thigh with his thumb in a soothing manner as she took in her surrounds. She couldn't believe how much magic radiated off of the building. It was just amazing.  
  
Twenty minutes later the first years had been sorted and everyone had begun to eat. Trishelle filled her plate as someone called to her. She turned to see a red headed boy next to a bushy haired brunette smiling at her warmly. Trishelle smiled a genuine smile before saying, "Hello."  
  
"So what school did you go to before you came here?" Hermione asked interestedly.  
  
"I was home schooled," Trishelle said.  
  
"Really? I didn't know that it was possible to be home schooled in magic. Who taught you?" Hermione asked.  
  
"My mother. She excelled in school and when it was time for me to attend a formal school I decided not to go and she got permission from the ministry to teach me at home," Trishelle responded.  
  
"I wish I could have done that in my earlier years," Neville replied.  
  
"It really did help out a lot because I got a lot of attention that I, otherwise, would not have gotten. It was much easier for me to get my magical education. It also made it easier for me to still hang out with my muggle friends," Trishelle said before she took a bit of her potatoes.  
  
"So who are these guys with you?" Ron asked motioning to Harry and her brothers.  
  
"Three of them on the far right of me are my brothers and the one next to me is my boyfriend," Trishelle answered causing a lot of fallen faces around the table.  
  
"My name's Ron. Ron Weasley and she's Hermione Granger," Ron introduced.  
  
"Hey. I'm Brandon and her older brother," Brandon replied.  
  
"I'm Corey and this is my twin James and we're Trish's step brothers," Corey replied.  
  
"I'm Trishelle's boyfriend and my name's Harry Potter," Harry said with a smirk on his face.  
  
The table got quiet and everyone stared at him for a moment. He sat back and waited for their reaction while Trishelle looked on in confusion. All at once the table erupted and Hermione, Ron, and Ginny ran around the table and engulfed him hugs causing the rest of the room to look on in interest and what was going on. As soon as they parted Hermione's face scrunched up in a frown before she began to reprimand him.  
  
"Harry James Potter. How dare you leave and not tell me where you were going? Do you know how much I worried about you? Do you know how long I cried thinking about how many things I could have done to prevent you from leaving the way you did? Hedwig couldn't find you and Dumbledore didn't know where you were. Voldemort could have captured you and I wouldn't have been the wiser!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
Harry waited until she finished yelling, seeing the looks of understanding and slight anger rise on the faces around the room. Harry didn't interrupt Hermione, though. He wanted her to get out everything she had to say so that he wouldn't hear it later.  
  
"I understand that you were upset Hermione but I needed to get away. I had a lot of weight on my shoulders, more than you would ever know, and then people treated me like a child. You may or may not ever understand why I left, and quite frankly I don't care. I had to take care of myself and I did just that. I'm sorry that you worried about me because you and the Weasley's are the family that I never had but to protect you I had to learn how to protect myself," Harry said before he licked his dry lips and a glimpse of the shiny ball was brought to her attention.  
  
"You got your tongue pierced?" she asked excitedly.  
  
"Yes," Harry said with a smirk.  
  
"Bloody hell," Ron said with a smile on his face.  
  
"Did it hurt?" Hermione asked interested.  
  
"Yes but not that much. Why? Do you want to get it done?" Harry teased.  
  
"Maybe," Hermione said with a blush as she glanced quickly at Ron.  
  
"We need to talk later," Harry replied as he looked at Hermione and Ron.  
  
"Mr. Potter," a familiar voice called out to him.  
  
Harry turned to see Albus Dumbledore staring at him with a slight twinkle in his eye.  
  
"Yes?" Harry asked.  
  
"Can you come up to the head table for a minute?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
Harry sighed and stood up and walked over to the head table, ignoring the stares that he was getting because of his new appearance. As he stood in from of Headmaster Dumbledore he noticed the man place a security bubble around them before starting the conversation.  
  
"So where have you been for the last couple of years?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"I've been around," Harry answered as he placed stronger guards around his mind.  
  
"Why did you leave in the first place?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Because I decided to live my life the way I wanted it. I was placed with a family that never loved me. In all honesty they hated me with a passion and then I came to school, which was the best time of my life, being told that I'm the only one to defeat a wizard that has killed some of the greatest witches' and wizards' of my time. Now tell me what you would do if your only hope for a better life.a better childhood was taken from you and no one understood or tried to really understand what you were going through? You would have left to fend for yourself. At least then you would know that the information you had was all anyone around you, you trusted, knew and that I was in charge of my own fate. That if I died, I died becoming prepared to fight the battled that everyone expects me to win," Harry replied.  
  
Dumbledore stared at him for a minute then asked, "Why did you think that we were keeping things from you?"  
  
Harry stared at him for a moment then replied rhetorically, "Were you going to tell me that I was the heir of Gryffindor, Merlin, and inadvertently Slytherin?"  
  
Dumbledore looked surprised for a moment, then shook his head as he thought about all the mistakes that he made that he could have avoided. Dumbledore nodded, signaling that the conversation was over, and took down the safe guards so that Harry could go back to his table. Harry turned and headed back to his table where his friends were getting to know Trishelle. He smiled, happy at how well they were getting along, then took his seat in between Corey and Trishelle.  
  
Dinner soon ended and the house Prefects began to lead everyone to their houses. Trishelle and Harry trailed behind, his arm wrapped gently around her waist as she leaned into him tiredly. Harry gently kissed Trishelle's forehead as she leaned her head against his shoulder. Justin as Trishelle's eyes were about to close they stopped in front of the fat lady.  
  
"Golden Griffin," Hermione replied and the fat lady swung open, revealing a large archway for them to way through.  
  
The horde of students walked through the threshold and the first years stared in awe at their surroundings. The prefects let them observe the common room for a minute before leading them to their respective dorm rooms. Harry and Trishelle headed to a corner and sat in a plush couch. Trishelle laid her head in his lap and Harry ran his fingers through her hair as he stared into the fire.  
  
"I wonder what the dorm room looks like. It's going to be hard adjusting to this way of life," Trishelle replied.  
  
"What do you mean?" Harry asked as he looked down at her.  
  
"I've never shared a room with one person let alone every girl in my grade level. I'm used to a certain amount of privacy and it's going to take a while to get used to seeing people in my face first thing in the morning and then sharing a bathroom," Trishelle replied.  
  
"You didn't have a problem sharing anything with me," Harry replied with a sensual smirk.  
  
"That's different and you know it," Trishelle said with a soft blush.  
  
"It's okay. I was planning on you staying with me anyway. I doubt your mother would mind, seeing as she never did mind me spending the night," Harry replied.  
  
Trishelle's mother and Harry had become really close and she had grown to love him like on of her own. She knew Trishelle well enough, and had a close enough relationship, to know that she and Harry had made love. She didn't flip like most parents because she and Trishelle had made an agreement when she was sixteen. It clearly stated that when Trishelle felt ready that she had to tell her mother so that they could talk about the pros and cons before taking her to the doctor to get her birth control and condoms. It was because of this promise that Trishelle's mother had voluntarily did some overtime at work the night Harry and Trishelle consummated their relationship.  
  
"Really?" Trishelle asked.  
  
"Really," Harry answered as he helped her up and told her to get her trunk.  
  
Everyone else, for the most part were either already sleep or getting ready to go to sleep so they didn't notice Harry and Trishelle getting their things from their dorm rooms. Harry quietly headed over to his bed and effortlessly picked up his trunk and left the room after making sure that he went unnoticed. Harry made his way downstairs and met Trishelle at the conjunction of the male/female dorm rooms. Harry quietly told her to follow him as he left the dorm area and made his way to a darkened corner of the common room.  
  
He made his way to a picture of a beautiful blonde woman who had ice blue eyes and full pink lips. She was wearing a black dress with sheer bell sleeves in front of a brick laid wall. He quietly whispered, "Honor thy blade." When he said that a dim golden light sprouted out and scanned his body before quietly opening the entrance to a grand flat.  
  
Trishelle looked around the room in awe as she followed Harry to the bedroom. She placed her trunk on the floor, yawning, as she took in her surroundings. Harry smiled at her as he pulled off his clothes and pulled on a pair of baby blue satin pajama pants and a tight white wife beater before tying a do-rag around his braids and lying in bed. Trishelle, too tired to explore the flat, followed Harry's plan and undressed before pulling on his baby blue satin pajama top that was too big for her and just looked cute on her tiny self. She quickly twisted her hair into a messy up do then headed to the other side of the bed and lay down next to Harry. She sighed in satisfaction as he spooned her and she fell into a deep sleep. 


End file.
